Lost Again
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: Ryoga's lost again & Ranma's got a challage from him. Some RA


Lost Again

A/N: Hello! It's NekoRanma13 again!!! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories. I'm in need of time, since all of mine is taken up by homework… I only got this story finished by writing it for my English class. Hope you enjoy it! (I'll try to revise so it turns out better! ^.^')

D/C: 

Ranma: Where's the author?

Akane: I dunno…

NR: I'm right here… do I really have to say it?

Akane: (sweatdrops) yes…

NR: isn't it implied?

Ranma: Just say it and get it over with!

NR: ok, ok… I don't own Ranma ½ so please don't sue me!

Ranma: was that so bad?

NR: yes… yes it was…

The cold ocean waves crashed against the rocks, sending white, foaming water spraying up into the air. A sixteen-year-old, black-haired boy stumbled from a forest onto the beach. He stood, staring at the horizon where the blue-green water met the color-splashed sky.

            "Where… where am I?" the boy asked, pathetically, to the deserted beach. He wore a yellow, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Tied around his head was a yellow bandana, specked with black. He carried a camping backpack and a heavy, red, metal umbrella.

            "… I… I need to get to Nerima…" the boy looked around, "Ranma Saotome… I'll… I'll get you, or my name isn't Ryoga Hibiki!!!"

            Ryoga spun around, charging back into the forest. _"You'll see, Ranma… I'll beat you in our next fight and take Akane Tendo for myself…" Ryoga's eyes glazed over at the thought of his crush, distracting his attention for running, and he ran into a tree._

            "Ow… That hurt…" he whimpered, sitting on the ground, moping and rubbing hiss nose. "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LOST?!?!"

            He stood, glaring at the tree, and suddenly seeing Ranma's face there. He punched the tree, smashing his fist halfway into it. The tree's trunk cracked the rest of the way through, and it crashed to the ground. Ryoga, much calmer now, walked away slowly, and continued on his way.

            Miles away, a week later, sixteen-year-old Ranma Saotome lounged on a couch in his current home, the Tendo dojo. He flipped through the channels on the TV, ignoring his sixteen-year-old fiancée, Akane Tendo, when she walked into the room.

            "Hey, Ranma…" Akane said. When she didn't get a reply, she grabbed the remote from him, shutting off the TV, and shoved a folded letter in his face, "Ranma, you idiot, this came for you!"

            "Hmm…" Ranma rolled onto his back and looked up at Akane, "It's most likely from Ryoga. What's your point, 'Kane?"

            "It's a challenge, you dolt!" Akane stated, opening the letter and skimming it, "You know that."

            "What does it say?" Ranma asked, leaping over the back of the couch to stand next to Akane.

            "The date for the fight was for six days ago. Besides that, it's the usual rambling" Akane answered, "'I've been training…' '…be back soon…' 'I'll fight you for Ak-'"

            "What?" Ranma questioned, glancing over her shoulder at the paper.

            "'I'll fight you for Akane's hand in marriage…" Akane said softly, reading on, "'… soon I'll be rid of my curse and shall never be Akane's pet pig, P-chan, again!'"

            "Uh…" Ranma said, glancing at Akane nervously.

            "Ranma? Did you know about this?" Akane questioned.

            "W-well I… Ya see…" Ranma stammered, "Um… I…"

            "Ranma just tell me…" Akane pleaded, "Please Ranma."

            "…" Ranma hesitated, bowing his head, "Yeah… I did… but I promised Ryoga that I wouldn't tell… before I-"

            "That's why you picked on 'P-chan' and called Ryoga all the pig-related names…," she said thoughtfully, interrupting, "And also why you hated P-chan sleeping with me… because it was Ryoga!"

            "Well… I… I guess…" Ranma said, looking up.

            "You were jealous of Ryoga!" Akane stated, staring wide-eyed at Ranma, "You were jealous that he was getting so close to me!"

            "WHA…WHAT?!" Ranma yelped, blushing and staring at her, "W-why would I… I be jealous?!"

            "Why are you blushing then?" Akane said calmly, smirking.

            "I… I…" Ranma stammered, still blushing "Why would I care why happens to an uncute, violent, tomboy like you?!"

            "WHAT?!" Akane growled, bowing her head in anger, Why you… YOU JERK!!!"

            Akane clenched her hands into fists, her shoulders shaking. She lifted her head to look at Ranma, and revealed that she was crying.

            "Gyahh" Ranma panicked and started to bounce around her, trying to calm her, "Akane… don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, 'Kane… I'm sorry!!!"

            "RANMA SAOTOME!!!" Ryoga growled. Ranma and Akane turned to the yard and found Ryoga suddenly standing there, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE AKANE CRY!!!"

            "Would ya just shut up, Ryoga?" Ranma yelled, "This has nothing to do with you, 'P-chan'!"

            "Maybe it doesn't," Ryoga yelled back, "but I do have a fight with you! Come fight me now, and don't you dare run away!"

            "I'll be right there, pig-boy!" Ranma said, turning to Akane, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Akane, when I beat Ryoga.

            "I really am sorry, Akane," Ranma said softly, "We'll talk later… see ya."

            Ranma leaned over and kissed Akane on the cheek quickly, then ran off, Ryoga in tow. He ran as fast as he could to the school, knowing that the fight between him and Ryoga would cause a giant mess. They finally stopped in the field of the school, facing each other.

            "Ready Ranma?" Ryoga, questioned, smirking as he dropped into a fighting pose.

            "Heh…" Ranma chuckled, dropping into a relaxed fighting pose, "I'm always ready, 'P-chan'!"

            Ryoga suddenly lunged at Ranma, swinging a punch right at his opponent's face. Ranma ducked, dodging the punch, and planted a solid, hard punch into Ryoga's stomach.

            "Uhh…" Ryoga grimaced, clutching his stomach, and glared at Ranma, "That was a lucky hit Ranma… but I doubt you'll get anymore."

            "Of course… What did you expect?" Ranma smirked, charging at Ryoga, fast, with a fist pulled back, "But I'll get in lot more 'lucky hits'!"

            "W-wha?!" Ryoga took a step away as he released his stomach.

            "Heh…" Ranma sneered, releasing a series of punches, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

            Over one hundred punches flew from Ranma, all landing on Ryoga. Ryoga was helpless and unable to block, considering that the punches were thrown faster than he could react. Finally, the last punch hit, and Ryoga collapsed, kneeling on the ground.

            "Hey Ryoga… I thought we were fighting here!" Ranma taunted, standing a few feet away, "Ya givin' up already?"

            "There is no way I'd give up so soon, Ranma…" Ryoga said, standing slowly and carefully. He glared at Ranma, bringing his hands close together, forming a small, growing, ball of aura in the space between them, "Let's see you dodge this! Shishi Hōkōdan!"

            "You think that'll scare me?" Ranma said, standing his ground and forming a similar ball of aura, "Mōko Takabisha!"

            The two, now large, balls of aura were fired and crashed together. They quickly disintegrated, both canceling the other out. Both fighters stood in their places, unharmed.

            "I can't believe you forgot that I had a technique that countered the 'Shishi Hōkōdan'!" Ranma stated, sneering, "Seriously… Give it up, Ryoga! You'll never beat me! I will always find some way to win, that's what the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts is all about.

            "You'll never get Akane either, she is _my fiancée. I am not going to let anyone take her away from me or let her go! She will never love you, she found out about her pet 'P-chan'. Besides, I am the only guy she really cares about!" Ranma boasted, stopping after he realized that Ryoga's heavy aura had risen extremely high because of depression, "Uh…oh… I should not have said that…"_

            "Heh… Yeah, but it's too late now, Ranma," Ryoga said in a low, frightening voice, his eyes getting dark, "Now I'll have to use the fully mastered version of 'Shishi Hōkōdan'…"

            "Oh no…" Ranma gulped, staring at the eternally lost boy.

            "SHISHI HŌKŌDAN!!!" Ryoga cried, casting out all he depression into an enormous aura ball that shot straight up. It came flying down, crashing into Ranma, sending him face-first into the ground, and created a wide crater with Ryoga in the center.

            "Grrr…" Ranma growled pushing himself up and stood, glaring, "I'm still awake, Ryoga! Don't you dare think you've won this yet, pig-boy!"

            "You survived… how depressing…" Ryoga droned on, unhappily, "I thought that just one hit would get you… Guess I'll have to try again…"

            "Go ahead and try…" Ranma threatened, "I'm ready with another technique that'll beat ya…"

            "Fool! Nothing can defeat the fully mastered 'Shishi Hōkōdan'!" Ryoga said, gathering his heavy aura again, "SHISHI HŌKŌDAN!!!"

            The ball of aura shot up into the air as Ranma moved to stand right in front of Ryoga, in the crater's center. "You forgot about one of my strongest techniques, Ryoga," Ranma commented, smirking.

            "Huh?!" Ryoga gasped, staring at him and racking his brain for what Ranma was talking about. The aura ball started to fall as Ryoga narrowed his eyes at Ranma, "What do you mean?!"

            "This…" Ranma sneered, staring up at the falling aura, "HIRYÛ… SHŌTEN… HA!!!"

            Ranma punched straight up, right as the aura ball was about to hit. The ball turned into a spiral of aura, twisting around the two boys. The spiral immediately formed into a giant twister, catching Ryoga in its raging wind and aura, leaving Ranma barely staying on the ground. The twister spun for a few minutes, then gradually slowed, spitting out Ryoga, and sending him crashing into the ground, unconscious. When the twister disappeared completely, Ranma walked slowly out of the now deeper crater. His Chinese shirt torn to shreds, leaving him in a black tank top he wore underneath.

            "I win again, Ryoga," Ranma said softly, glancing down at Ryoga. He turned and walked away, "I'd stay, but I made a promise to my fiancée that I'd come home as soon has I beat ya."

            Ranma slowly walked out of sight, leaving Ryoga to wake on his own. Not long after Ranma was gone, Ryoga groaned, rolling onto his back, and opened his eyes.

            "Great… I lost again…" Ryoga moaned, staring up at the color-splashed sky, "The sky… It reminds me of the beach… I wonder if I'll ever end up there again on accident…"

            "Ryoga pulled himself up slowly and collected his backpack and umbrella. He glanced up at the sky and sighed. He then wandered off toward his usual haphazard destination.

            "I know! I'll go west and train!" Ryoga said to himself, charging to the east, "Then I'll beat Ranma next time!!!"

Therefore, the eternally lost boy continues his aimless, and random, journeys throughout Japan.

A/N: HI! I have some good news! I am gonna try as hard as I can to make a second chapter for this story…and ones for the other stories! See ya soon! ~Kioko (aka NekoRanma13)


End file.
